My truth!
by SangNoire
Summary: Bakura wants to show Ryou who he really is! Anna Loos - My truth Warning: Lemon/Lime, Yaoi ; Songfic COMPLETE!


Hello everybody! This was my first songfic, and the first thing I really translated into English... :)

This was first written in German... i hope you'll enjoy it!

**Song:** Anna Loos - My truth

**YuGiOh and 'My truth' do not belong to me and i don't get any money with this stuff!! ...** its a pity! ^^

* * *

_You poke your nose while I watch you.  
I wonder if you want me to touch you._

I'm watching you, how you are bowing deeply over your books. Your long white hair hardly toching the small-printed paper. The lamp next to you is the only thing, that illuminates the scenry. The remaining of your soulroom is sunken in darkness. You have recognised that I'm here and now slowly turning around.

Your body is swirled of light and darkness. The feeling we share now is drawing me to you... it feels like magic...

Did you chose this pose intentionally? Do you want me to come closer?

_There's something behind your eyes  
That makes you so televise._

I'm staying at the door and cast my eyes over your body. Your eyes are watching me, is there something in your glance? Fear? Or another feeling? Even stronger...?

Your perfection gives me shivers, as you lock eyes with me, discovering them carefully. What do you see?

_Sex machine is a real fulfiller,  
TV screen is a serial killer.  
I've seen it all but it's not real.  
It's not like the way I feel._

I'm unable to drive away this feeling of unreality. Only at the back of my head I'm realising, that everything in here really happens. The lamp on top of your desk is flickering.

Is it my presence, that is changing your soulroom?

I often tried to imagine this feeling that is now rising in my chest.

My deepest hopes didn't even come near this...

An arousing tingle is sliding down my back.

_My feet moving to your direction  
Let me show you my affection!_

I can feel my legs moving to get nearer to you, every muscle in my body is tensed.

My steps are slowly.

I know, that I am masochistic... i knew it all the time deep inside. Because I have delayed what I wanted so often... such a long time...

Finally it comes to an end! Now I can show you, what you mean to me.

_What comes after hard core? _

_What comes after hard core? _

You seem to know, why I'm here. Your eyes tracing over my body, while yours is starting to... tremble?

My lips are twisting into a malicious smirk.

At this very moment every movement, every breath is happening in affection. My plans and plots aren't important now... the only importance is you!

Your trembling increased...

„_Stop! Turn 'round! Keep quiet! Get down!  
Relax! Don't move! Just feel my truth!"_

As you hear these words, which are leaving my lips in such a soft and tempting way, my hands are wandering underneath your shirt. You don't mind, right? It will only disturb us!

You look desperate. I can feel how your body wants to succumb me, while your mind is roaring at you to resist.

Your inner coflict is only increasing my desire!

Tears are welling up in your eyes. You know, that they won't stop me.

Looks like I defeated you again! My tongue is slipping out to lick your tears away.

_I'm sorry...(so sorry)  
I didn't mean to make you cry!  
I'm sorry...(so sorry)  
Let me sing you a lullaby...  
_

_I don' like this penetration  
But it's just a situation:_

My fingers are traveling over the wounds on your chest and a soft, crying sob leaves your mouth. I'm not sorry for tormenting you... your view and your mind are preventing you to understand me... but deep inside i don't want to harm you.

Your face is twinkling of tears... it's so beautiful...

_Getting to know you real good  
Wanting to show you my truth._

I know you and... you know about that! I trust you more than my own reflection.

This long time we shared your body... it's taking vengeance now!

But above all, I know your feelings... your desperate desires... you are not that innocent.

I want to show you my true self. But I expect you to open up! And i want to see it in your eyes... your desire!

_I'm not the girl I used to be  
With monkeys on a tree.(1)  
I'm in the middle of a scenary  
It's paradise for you and me._

Several seconds I delay... your eyes are captivating me... I'm think you don't know me... do you?

I'm not this heartless monster.

My finger is lying down your lips and spreading out your own blood onto them. (2)

I will show you...

You will recognize the truth! You will recognize my truth!

And I'm sure... you will enjoy it!

_What comes after hard core?_

_Stop! Turn 'round! Keep quiet! Get down!  
Relax! Don't move! Just feel my truth!_

I'm bowing foreward to taste this bloodred lips.

The metalic taste is running down my throat.

Your body seems to burn under my fingers. Your lips kissing me back in a soft manner.

Finally I can see you! I'm drawing you closer to my body... you do not fight.

I can feel you... your body and your nature... I have never felt so complete!

You lips are parting to let me in and my tounge accepts your invitation gratefully.

I can feel you moving at my body... finally we found each other!

Your tounge is shyly replying to my game, while my hands are traveling your trembling body.

Are you afraid?

Do you see who I am?

_I'm sorry...(so sorry)  
I didn't mean to make you cry!  
I'm sorry...(so sorry)  
Let me sing you a lullaby..._

We will never be alone again. You will be there, right here if I need you... and I will protect you... for ever... my Hikari...

Do you understand? Well... I knew it... now I can also feel it!

_Stop! Turn 'round! Keep quiet! Get down!  
Relax! Don't move! Just feel my truth!_

You are dropping your doubts and I'm undressing you.

Still charmed by our passionate kiss, I'm pressing you against the cold stonewall in your back. Your trembling... because of the cold, or your arousal?

I'm turning you round, because now I'm not only possessing you mental, but physical!

I always wanted to hear your voice in this pleasure!

These feelings... they are overruning you.

Your soul takes them up... takes ME up!

Finally you are able to feel me... Ryou!

_Stop! Turn 'round! Keep quiet! Get down!_

Your passion is all around me. I'm starting to move in you.

This sweet combination of pain and lust is leaving your mouth loudly. I let my finger slide under your chin and move your head.

You are looking at me with misty eyes. I can see your passion.

You are opening those sweet lips to say something, but I'm stopping you with one glance.

I can feel what you want to say... Your feelings are so strong! Or do I recognise them only just?

A smile is twisting my lips and you can see the answer in my eyes.

Your head is twitching back as my feelings are overruning you and I can feel you narrowing even more. My hand is traveling to your abdomen. My groaning is caressing your neck, while our mind is switching off. I feel my teeth sinking into your soft, white flesh. Your loud groaning is exciting me even more...

The next moment I can sense the mixture of your feelings. Pain, passion, confusion... and something else... it scares me!

_I'm sorry...  
_

_

* * *

_

(1) I think this really doesn't fit... and I laughed out loud, when I read this... espacially because of the monkeys... imagining Bakura to hop with monkeys from one tree to another is simply ridiculous! xD

(2) The blood comes from Ryous wounds... maybe you remember the Zero season... the five pendulums of the Millenium Ring hurt Ryou really badly... yeah ^^

I think that I could have translated it wrong... also there may be a few mistakes with the expression...

But I really hope, that you enjoyed this! I would be very happy about some critcism or correction!

Thank you very much! ^_^


End file.
